


Cheap choco Sauce

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It was on sale and Akira's going to have a blast licking it off Yusuke





	Cheap choco Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know, I did the EXACT same thing for V-day. Thing is I wanted to spin it a little differently. I liked it but honestly, I wanted something else so I tried again. This is so much better for me
> 
> And come on, free porn relax

Akira got the idea when he had been on his way home with Ryuji. There had been some horsing around. A bit of back and forth between them before they ended up in a grocery store. Ryuji’s mother had messaged him about remembering to pick up groceries. Akira had tagged along just because.

“I already have the list.” Ryuji muttered as he browsed the shelves. “And it’s the same thing every time. She didn’t have to call. I haven’t forgotten to buy since middle school. When is she going to let it go?”

“How about never?” Akira had picked up a bottle of chocolate syrup that had a warning that it was soon going to expire. Three weeks sounded nice. The brand was unknown though. Still, chocolate was chocolate.”

“What’s that?” Ryuji leaned over him to peer at the bottle. “Soo going to expire huh no wonder it’s so cheap. Who could even eat all that in three weeks? Besides Ann.”

“Well.” Akira teased as he held the bottle close to him. “Maybe it could get eaten in one day.”

“Yeah.” Ryuji snorted as he browsed the aisle. “If you have a large family with a craving for ice cream. No way I could eat that bottle by myself. I don’t use topping like that in the first place dude.”

“I wasn’t thinking ice cream.” Akira grinned. Ryuji stared at him blankly for a few moments before he laughed loudly. He clapped Akira hard on the back.

“Are you serious dude?” Ryuji sounded delighted. “You gonna… with Yusuke?” Akira had to laugh at the exaggerated motion Ryuji made with his hands. “You seriously gonna with all of that? You’re going to make a mess dude.”

“It will be fun though.” Akira gently rested the syrup bottle in Ryuji’s basket. “Besides it’s cheap. I bet I’ll get sick of tasting chocolate after a while though.”

“I bet you will.” Ryuji snorted. “I bet you won’t even want to look at chocolate after this. That bottle by the time you finish better be empty because when you’re done you won’t want to think about chocolate after this. And no way are you going to pass on that after you’ve doused Yusuke’s dick in it.”

Akira’s lips twitched as he fought back his laughter. “I wasn’t going to do that.” Akira sniggered. “I wouldn’t do that to you.” He glanced back at the bottle. “But maybe I should look up things to serve this with before I get happy with it.”

“Your room is going to be a total mess when you’re done.” Ryuji snorted. “And if Yusuke wants payback… I’m not going to want to see the two of you after. You’ll be all sticky.”

“We usually are.” Akira teased. Ryuji snorted before he shook his head. “Just this time it’s going to be chocolate stains. I think we’ll be sweet.”

“Not to smell or look at.” Ryuji snorted. “You’re so gone dude. You have to tell me how this goes down. You’re going to use cheap syrup as favourable lube. I’m going to need to hear this when it’s over.”

X

“Akira.” Yusuke hissed as Akira popped open the bottle. “You’re serious about this?” He was leaning back on his elbows on the bed. The sheets had been covered in old towels. Yusuke’s face was still flushed from their make out session. He had been quite willing until Akira had pushed him down and brought out the bottle he had been talking about before they had started to kiss.

“I didn’t cover the bed in all these towels not to make a mess Yusuke.” Akira teased as he wrapped a hand around Yusuke’s base. His cock was already hard and leaking. Their naked make out session had been the cause. There were few things Akira liked better than being on top of his boyfriend and kissing him slowly, feeling him against him. He was hard himself but first the syrup.

“As always Joker you never fail-“ Yusuke was cut off by Akira’s slow and deliberate dragging of his tongue up Yusuke’s cock from where his fingers were wrapped around the base to the tip that leaked. His tongue swiped away some of the precum before Akira pulled back. “To take me by surprise.” Yusuke whispered shakily.

“Nice to know that I can still surprise you.” Akira chuckled as he held the bottle over Yusuke’s cock. He was careful as he squeezed. “I hope that I’ll still be able to take you by surprise.” He watched the chocolate slide from the bottle to coat the head of Yusuke’s cock and slip down the sides. “This might end up like ice cream after all.” He muttered as he lowered his head.

The chocolate was sticky and sweet. Expected because it was chocolate. Akira was unfamiliar with the brand but as he dragged his tongue up and down Yusuke’s cock in order to clean away the chocolate, he had to say for an unknown brand it was not that bad. His boyfriend hissed with every lick and Akira gave however. His cock was hard in Akira’s grip and twitched with every lick and suck.

“Hanging in there?” Akira licked his lips, they had gotten smeared with chocolate as he had rushed to keep it from messing up his hand and the bed. He lazily licked over the head of Yusuke’s cock. Swiped away chocolate and precum. The blend was interesting on his tongue. “How are you holding up?” He teased as he licked again.

“Devilish.” Yusuke whispered as he sat up on his elbows. Akira laughed in response and ran his tongue over the head of Yusuke’s cock over and over again until the chocolate was gone. “Teasing trickster.” Yusuke gasped. “You’re impossible.”

“Am I?” Akira laughed as he raised the bottle again. He was more generous with his squeeze this time. The chocolate dripped onto Yusuke’s cock and ran down it towards his hand. Akira flipped the bottle back over and licked away the chocolate strands from the bottle tip while Yusuke’s eyes glittered at him. “Who knew.” He laughed.

He tossed the bottle on the bed again as he moved back down. His grip on Yusuke’s base tightened as he licked at the head. Precum was mixing with precum but that was not all of it. Some of it was leaking and running down the chocolate flowing down Yusuke’s cock.

It was just delicious. Akira braced a hand on Yusuke’s inner thigh as he dipped his head down enough to suck the head of Yusuke’s cock into his mouth. He played easily, focused on sucking away at the tip and playing with it in his mouth before he pulled up for air.

He licked and sucked his way down Yusuke’s shaft moving as he needed while Yusuke groaned at every teasing or hard suck. Akira felt Yusuke’s hand sink into his hair on his way up so he hid his smile as he licked at the underside of Yusuke’s cock. Thick, veiny and throbbing in need. The tease was just keeping his boyfriend on edge.

He could get serious but Akira was just having so much fun with it. He dragged his tongue up the underside savouring the taste of chocolate and precum until he made it to the head. He pulled off to breathe before he bobbed his head and sucked the head into his mouth. He had to relax before he was able to get the head comfortably in.

Then he pulled off to breathe before he messily and nosily sucked his way back down. Yusuke groaned and the hand in his hair twisted when Akira sucked his way past the head before he bobbed off again. Akira laughed breathily at the way Yusuke was tensed under his hands before he licked a wet trail up Yusuke’s cock.

“Such a tease.” The hand in his hair was tight. “You already know what to do yet you insist on-“  Akira bobbed his way further down until his mouth hurt before he stilled and tried to ease his way through it. When enough was for him he pulled back off to gasp. “Tease.” Yusuke hissed.

“What’s wrong with a bit of fun every now and again?” Akira rasped. “Isn’t that the point of this holiday? Do couple things and reward with hot kisses?” He wetly kissed the head of Yusuke’s cock and covered his lips in the leaking precum. “And hot sex?” He teased as he licked the wetness from his lips. Yusuke’s taste was so strong his head was swimming.

“You’ll be covered in white if you keep teasing.” Yusuke’s grip had not loosened one bit. “But maybe that is your plan. Be covered in white? All over your pretty face?”

“Have you seen you? You’re the pretty one here.” Akira laughed softly. “But I’d love to see you covered in white later. You’ll be adorable. I just want to use the gift I bought on my friend here.” He kissed the head of Yusuke’s cock again and rubbed his lips over the slick head. “I thought you didn’t mind me playing with the big guy.” He teased.

“There’s playing.” Yusuke sighed as he moved. Akira was jolted by Yusuke’s rummaging before he heard the click of the bottle once more. He yelped when chocolate fell on his cheeks and lips. Not just that it was drizzled over Yusuke’s cock and down his shaft before Yusuke stopped and licked at the bottle. “And then there is teasing.” He pointed out. “I think you should finish up. Or do you plan on going until the bottle is finished?”

“Wouldn’t you love that.” Akira muttered as he licked the chocolate covering his lips. The bits covering his face would just have to wait. He licked away the chocolate running down Yusuke’s cock before he slurped his way noisily back up. “If I were wearing a cockring.” He teased before he bobbed his way down a considerable length down. His throat ached when he stilled and Yusuke’s cock twitched in his mouth before he pulled off wetly. “I would consider until the bottle was empty. I don’t think we have the patience for that though.”

“I don’t.” Yusuke’s hand applied a bit of pressure until Akira was eye level with Yusuke’s cock again. “How long will you continue to tease?”

“Taking the fun out of it.” Akira sighed before he playfully gave a swipe over the head with his tongue. Then he settled to get serious. He shifted how he knelt and finally moved the hand that he had been keeping wrapped around the base of Yusuke’s cock.

Yusuke’s cock was slick from chocolate and Akira licking and sucking at it. Those combined made it easy for Akira to pump his hand along Yusuke’s shaft as his boyfriend hissed and sighed. Yusuke sounded relieved with every pump of his hand, so sweet and relieved that Akira was unable to stop himself from returning to tease the head of Yusuke’s cock.

The taste of chocolate still remained. Sweet and almost overpowering mixed with Yusuke’s precum. Akira sucked and teased with his tongue as his hand moved wetly from Yusuke’s base to the middle and back.

When Akira took the head into his mouth the hand in his hair loosened as he began to bob his way off and on wetly. There was the taste of precum with every suck with the chocolate fading with every bob and lick.

Yusuke’s panting increased the further along Akira went. Akira already knew the signs and Yusuke had been holding on for a long time already. Akira’s own neglected cock was hard and leaking between his own thighs but for now his focus was on relaxing and giving Yusuke as much attention as he could.

God was Yusuke thick. He always gave trouble to suck but Akira enjoyed it. He closed his eyes as he slid further and further down Yusuke’s cock. The feeling of him in his mouth was just- he was hard to ignore and the further down his throat that Akira got him, Yusuke responded.

With panting, with moans. With twitching and of course surrender. The long sigh Yusuke gave when Akira’s fingers lingered as Yusuke’s base and then his lips reached that base. He had to fight to stay there but Yusuke’s shuddered sigh would remain in his memories for all eternity it was so sweet.

It was a pity that Akira could not stay there but he had to pull off with a regretful wet gasp and return to laving and bathing Yusuke’s cock in wet attention until the hand in his hair was tight once more and Yusuke’s panting changed to a rhythm that Akira recognized.

Yusuke sank another hand into his hair when he came. The fingers were tight but Akira did not fight, he let his boyfriend ride it out while he kept the head of Yusuke’s cock in his mouth and concentrated of swallowing past the first bit. Thick, heavy and so damn much. Only when it was coming on to the end did he dare to pull off and lick away the last spurts of cum.

And he did not even get to do that for very long. Akira got maybe a few licks in before the hands in his hair was tugging him up and away from Yusuke’s cock. Akira went with the pull and found himself pulled up until he was in Yusuke’s arms.

“Happy white day.” Akira tried to tease before he sighed at Yusuke’s tongue licking away at his cheek. He shifted until he was straddling his boyfriend’s lap as Yusuke’s direction changed. Licking away at chocolate and whatever cum that Akira undoubtedly had on his face. When Yusuke’s lips finally met his Akira got a fierce open-mouthed kiss that he sank into gladly. There was still chocolate left, he knew that but he was fed enough. He was willing to bet Yusuke was still hungry however.


End file.
